1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to convertible tops for motorized vehicles. In particular, the present invention relates to a convertible top for a motorcycle having a number of top bows attached to central bow support brackets and a full canopy and side curtains such that the passenger compartment is completely enveloped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a motorcycle or similar motorized vehicle, inclement weather significantly restricts usage. Rain particularly makes motorcycle use unpleasant. Accordingly, it has been desirable to provide a canopy top for a motorcycle or a similar motorized vehicle.
Attempting to fill this need, canopy devices for motorized vehicles have been devised. Such devices include canopies for motorcycles and snowmobiles or the like. In one known embodiment, Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,362, a top is disclosed which includes a frame having a main bow pivotally attached to the inside of a top storage container, a second bow pivotally attached to the main bow, and a third bow pivotally attached to the second bow. A canopy fits over the bows and attaches to the top storage container at the rear and, when in the upright position, to the windshield at the front.
In addition to failing to provide for side protection, the bow arrangement of the above-described top fails to provide satisfactory rigidity for the canopy. A further disadvantage is that this device offers no efficient method of allowing flow-through ventilation, thereby resulting in billowing of the canopy and inefficient aerodynamics.
In another reference, Giddens et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,436, a canopy is disclosed for motorcycles and snowmobiles. The top of this attachment includes a primary bow permanently fixed to a vehicle body and a secondary bow fixed to the primary bow. A canopy is fitted to the frame, the front part of which is attached to the windshield.
The disclosure of Giddens fails to include a top which is convertible and collapsible and which includes side protection. A further disadvantage is that such construction fails to provide rigid support for the canopy.